Don't take the girl
by NotAWriter16
Summary: Bassed on the song "Don't take the girl" by Tim McGraw
1. Don't take the girl

**A/N: This was kind of inspired in the song "Don't Take the Girl" by Tim McGraw. It's really short. Sorry. And the ending kind of sucks. Sorry about that too. (Read AN at the end please)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Life With Derek or the song Don't take the girl.**

Derek was getting ready for the party. It was going to be awesome. Wasted college girls everywhere, no parents and lots of alcohol. Yes, the perfect way to spend a Friday night. Or that's what he though when...

"What time are we leaving?" Said Casey going into his room without knocking.

"**I** am leaving now. I don't care where or when you are going" Answered him. There was no way he could bring Casey to that party. She would just ruin the fun. She wouldn't let him drink, make out with college girls and she'd make him come home early.

Just as he was about to walk down the stairs he heard his father's voice "Derek! Casey is going with you or else you're not going anywhere!"

Derek groaned starting to protest "Dad why does she has to go? Why can't I take anybody else like Sam or Ralph or someone fun? I'd go with anybody else just pleeease not Casey"

"She is going with you because I say so. Period."

Derek let go another groan heading to the door with a smiley Casey following right behind him. His night had just been ruined.

A few years later. Prom had just finished. They were officially out of High School.

They were walking to the prince, Derek's arm protectively around Casey's waist, laughing about nothing and everything. They kissed sweetly on the lips just enjoying each others company. Suddenly a stranger with a gun grabs Casey by the arm. She gasps and the man says "If you do what I tell you to do, there won't be any harm"

Derek paled and begged "Take my money, take my wallet, take my credit cards. Here is the key to my car. But please let go of her"

The man took everything and let go of her running away as fast as possible. And Derek kissed Casey like it would be the last chance he'd ever get. Because that was exactly what he had though. And he had never been more scared in his entire life as he was at that very moment. They stood there God knows how long just holding onto each other, in the middle of the street with only the stars above them. Enjoying every second of being together.

Five years later they were having a baby. A little baby boy who was so loved even before he was born. Casey said it was time and they hurried to the hospital. Several hours later the doctor said to Derek "The baby is fine but you'll have to leave because the mother is fading fast" and right there Derek hit his knees crying and prayed "Take the very breath you gave me, take the hart from my chest, I'd gladly take her place if you'd let me, make this my last request. Take me out of this world, but please, don't take the girl"

**A/N: So this was my first fanfiction ever. I though I'd never write one but I was listening to the song and couldn't get this out of my head. You can make up and ending anyway you want. I'm going to dedicate it to Julie or AdreamWorthDreaming here in fanfiction. I hope you can read this before you move into your new apartment. We all are going to miss you and your stories so much. But don't worry we'll be here for you when you get a chance on the internet and we'll read your stories and take care of the site. Oh BTW please go visit http:// forbidden – love . Ning .com (without the spaces obviously) if you are a Dasey shipper. It's a great site, really!**

**Hope you liked the story that is also dedicated to all the members of ForbiddenLoveDasey. Love you guys. Good luck Julie **


	2. Julie's ending

**A/N: So I know this is supposed to be a one-shot but Julie made this ending for me in a review and I thought it was too good not to post it here. So here it is! Yay!. Thank you Julie.**

**Enjoy. Oh and Julie thank you for writing this for me. Love you. And also thank you to all who reviewed and/or favourited my story. Love you guys too.**

Derek wiped his tears and got up, a sorrowful, pained look on his face. His heart was shattering. Just the thought of losing Casey was unbearable. He thought of her smile, the way her eyes had this blaze in them when she was upset, everything about her. It could be gone... No, Lord couldn't be so cruel. He wouldn't take the only thing Derek had ever truly cared for. The girl who got passed all the walls he had built up.

The doctor noticed the distraught man and let out a sigh. She didn't have the heart to tell this man to leave. "Sir," she told him gently. "Why don't you go with your son?"

Derek refused to meet her eyes as he nodded. He went to the place where they held the newly borns and saw little Marco. He was so small, so vulnerable. He could only think how Casey looked like at the moment. Marco had her eyes, her nose, it just pained him to see the resemblance his son had with Casey. "Hey Marco." Derek knew Casey couldn't hear him, but it gave him some level of  
comfort. "Your mom can't leave us, you know. Besides," he gave a low, humorless chuckle, "I have no idea on how to take care of a kid."

He heard a lot of commotion and turned around. His heart raced, leaving Marco to his new destination. Casey's room. Indeed, his worst fears were realized. People were racing in and out of the room. The doctor barking orders.

"We can't lose her!" the doctor yelled. Then there was an unmistakable beep. Casey's heart stopped. Derek felt his heart being ripped out of his chest. His mind yelled only one thing: no. Derek shoved people out of his way until he was by Casey, who looked very pale, unhumanly even. They put something to her chest. Derek had only seen it on the television, when they tried to revive  
people. His mind was too jumbled to actually think of the name for the contraption.

Beep, beep, beep. It was faint, but it was there. Casey's heart began again. The doctor let out a sigh of relief. "She's back," she whispered, wiping the  
sweat of her brow. Casey's blue eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly to Derek.

"Hey," she whispered. Derek's heart fluttered. Only Casey had the ability to make him feel like this. To think he almost lost her.

"I love you," Derek said, plain and simple. Casey's smile widened. Derek had never been so happy. God didn't take the girl...

**I just got this amazing idea! If you have another ending going in your head you can PM it to me or write it in a review (like Julie did) and I will update it here too! **

**Just in case you had another kind of ending in mind.**

**Oh and Julie thanks for the dedication of your one-shot. It felt so great!**


End file.
